


Memories don't disappear (they just fade until you remember)

by dimstarlight



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarlight/pseuds/dimstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little drabble I wrote because I believe there is more to tell about Ben and Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories don't disappear (they just fade until you remember)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advantage for any mistake, English isn't my first lenguage.
> 
> This may or may not continue as Ben's story I'm not sure yet

The kid looks bored to his plate.

\- It’s bland.

-How is it going to be bland?, it’s the same as usual – answer his mother, even thought she pass him the salt.

The boy looks distracted through the window, the street is nearly deserted for the exception of a man. Above the man there’s what looks like a big black smoky cloud, the cloud seems… alive? The boy shakes his head, that couldn’t be. He looks again, the cloud is gone, but the man is looking straight at him, eyes completely black. The kid tries to stand up and stumble onto the floor.

\- Ben! Sit down and stop fooling around!

While he stands up, Ben gaze once more to the street, the man has disappeared.


End file.
